Multiple Hook&Swan Short Stories
by EEWhale
Summary: After reading a few more different Short Stories and Dialogue Prompts online, here is a small collection of a few different OUAT Hook & Swan scenarios that my brain spat out. Discalimer: I've only watched up to S6:E14 so far, just incase there any un-intentional references to storylines after this point!
1. Chapter 1

Hook is stood watching his crush from a distance. She is sat with her head in her hands, watching Robin Hood comfort Regina across the street. The pirate could tell Emma was upset, but he didn't know what to do. The sadness was written all over her face. And… is that fear? What could Miss Swan possibly be afraid of?

"Talk to her," comes a comforting voice from behind him.

Killian turns around, and sees Snow White, now right by his side. They both stand together, watching Emma, the pirates heart breaking a little as he sees the one he cares for so heartbroken herself.

"She's crying," he acknowledges. "I don't know what to do."

"Go and comfort her."

"How do I do that?" he doesn't take his eyes off her, as he speaks.

"Start with a hug," Snow smiles a little, recognizing the nerves in the pirates voice.

"a what?" Hook panics a little. Whenever he has approached Swan, she has always been very clear of how much she'd prefer he'd keep his distance from her. All of his past attempts at closeness with the Saviour suddenly come flashing back to him. "she doesn't need me," he confirms, as he starts to walk away.

"Hook," Snow stops him from walking away. "stop doubting yourself. She needs a friend right now; she needs you."

Still unconvinced, Hook walks towards Emma. As he approaches the bench, he takes a deep breath for courage, and sits himself beside her. She glances sideways at him, as he sits in silence, appreciating she probably doesn't want to talk right now.

But to the pirate's surprise, she sighs, and throws her arms around him, sobbing into his shirt. He is more than a little taken a back. He has waited so long to get this close to the woman he has had so many feelings towards for such a long time. But he never wanted it to be such a sad moment. Of course, though, he comforts her. No words, he simply wraps his arms around her and nuzzles his cheek into the top of her head.

Gripping her a little tighter, he reassures her, "it's okay, Swan."

She doesn't reply, she just continues to sob deep into his chest. She is silent with it, she isn't breaking down. Because what else would you expect from the Saviour who has had to be strong for so long. Feeling the silent tears still flowing against his chest, Hook struggles not to get emotional himself. It's as if he can feel her heart shattering right in his arms.

She pulls herself away from his now quite moist torso, and looks up at the pirate.

"Sleep at my place tonight?" she requests, her hands still wrapped around his waist.

"of course," Hook agrees without a second thought, as he wipes the tears away from her cheeks. Of course she wont want to be alone tonight. The first night at home without her son there. The first night after he was ripped away from his family.

He pulls her in for a proper hug, as she nestles her head into the nape of his neck. Hook looks over Emma's shoulder as they stay entwined in one another, smiling a little at her mother. _Thankyou Snow_ , he thinks to himself.

…

Hook walks through Swan's front door, with her arm still wrapped around his waist for comfort.

"Home sweet home," she states, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Swan," he pulls her around to face him. "It's been a seriously long and emotional day – you need to get some sleep, love."

He encourages her into the bedroom, trailing along behind her. He walks towards her bed, and pulls the top couple of blankets off, quickly followed by one of the pillows from the opposing side of the bed.

"I will see you when you wake up, Swan," he reassures her, as he turns to walk out of the door, with the bundle of bedding tucked under his arm.

Emma turns around from her dresser, and stops him in his tracks, "what are you doing?"

"well, its gonna get kinda cold on the sofa without a blanket or two, love," he naively points out, laughing a little.

"No! No, Hook-" she dashes across the room to him, the fear in her eyes. "You said you'd stay here with me, you promised."

"I'm just going to be in the lounge, Swan, I wont be far," he tried to reassure her.

"Killian, please, you have to stay here," tears begin to form in her eyes again. "like _**here**_ , here."

"okay, love," he drops the bedding right where he is stood, and pulls her in for a hug again. "It's okay, I'll stay in here with you."

…

It's the middle of the night at Emma's house. She is lying wide awake in bed, still trying to process everything that happened today. She doesn't want to keep going through the horrific events of watching her son being whipped away by that portal, appearing out of nowhere in her living room, but her mind wont rest. She just keeps thinking and re-thinking over every possible scenario.

What if Regina is right, maybe there was a way we could have prevented it from happening? Or maybe there is some way of re-opening the portal and getting Henry back? Or at least a way of them joining Henry in the portal and finding a way of getting out of it together, as a family? And what about Killian?

She had almost forgotten about the pirate. She has fought so hard for such a long time to keep him away, to stop him trying to flirt with her, and yet here he is, asleep in her bedroom. He was the friend she needed in her moment of despair. The only friend she wanted right now. Why didn't she let him in sooner?

She flipped herself onto her side, as her mind continued to race. But even through those muddled thoughts and feelings of pain and guilt, she knew one thing for sure – Hook's mind must be just as chaotic as hers right now.

"Killian?" she called, into the darkness.

"Yes, love?" he responded instantly. He was wide awake too, his hands tucked behind his head, as he stared at the ceiling.

"you're awake too, huh?" she was comforted almost, knowing it wasn't just her suffering with insomnia after the days events.

"always, Swan, I'm afraid," he pointed out, through the night. "I don't really sleep these days."

"what?" she laughed a little. "That's ridiculous, how can you not sleep."

"I just don't," he shrugged, having already accepted this fact a long time ago. "Pirate's prerogative I guess."

"come on, you must do," Emma insists. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Swan," he stated, "sleeping is just not for me."

"but why?" she queried, honestly glad of the brief distraction from her internal quandary.

Hook sighs, realising how he has never really admitted the following out loud. But if he was ever going to be open and honest, he wouldn't want it to be with anyone other than his Miss Swan.

"My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented," he confesses. "Even more so when I'm in an un-conscious state."

Realising what the pirate is telling her, Emma can hardly believe her ears. Surely he is not saying…

"you're afraid of your dreams?" she cautiously asks him, as she sits herself up a little, in disbelief.

It takes him a second or two to take in what he is being asked.

"yes," he timidly confirms.

He knows the answer himself, he has always known, but its so abnormal hearing it from someone else's mouth. Its so… soul-baring. He regretted admitting his juvenile fear almost immediately.

Why would Emma want someone like him to protect her now?


	2. Chapter 2

The pirate and the saviour have finally made it onto their first date. Emma is obviously giving into some feelings she has had for a while. Where as Hook is feeling quite cocky that he finally managed to persuade Swan to join him for a date. They're sat opposite one another, at a table in Granny's diner.

"I have to say," Emma smirked, "you do have some of the most shocking pick up lines in history."

"don't worry," Hook reassured her, "this was just plan A."

"oh, really?" Emma was intrigued. "What was plan B?"

"To take you hostage," Hook replies, with a grin.

Emma cant tell if it was a joke, or if the comment was a genuine thought that crept through Hook's determine mind.

"hostage, eh?" she played along – what harm could it do. "That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter," Hook replied, looking very pleased with himself. "As cheesy as it may have been, the line worked. Here you are, Miss Swan, on a date with the most handsome pirate this side of Neverland."

She cant help but laugh. Get him on his own, with no-one to show off to but the woman he has been chasing since he got here, and the pirate can be quite endearing.

"so," she regroups her thoughts, querying him a little more. "you get me on this date – then what?"

"to be honest, Swan, I was just kind of hoping you would, you know… fall in love with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Hook & Emma are slouched over the bar at The Rabbit Hole. Emma is clearly quite intoxicated, but the pirate barely seems phased by the amount of alcohol they have been powering through together.

Emma stands up off he bar stool, stumbling to her feet. She sways with one hand on the air, calling the bar tender over.

"I don't think so, Swan," Hooks butts in, dragging her arm back down by her side. "I think you've had enough, love."

"Aw, come on Killian," she objects, "our date has only just begun!"

"We've been here quite long enough," Hook insists, getting protective of Emma's vulnerability. "Lets get you home."

"oh, don't be such a spoil sport!" she playfully argues, pulling herself away from Killian.

"Swan, I'm serious," Hook resorts to asserting his authority. "Your mother is going to kill me enough as it is."

Grunting a little, Emma begrudgingly stumbles out of the bar, propped up by the sturdy pirate.

…

After a long struggle, the pair had finally arrived at the Charming's house.

"shh! Don't wake them!" she hollered at Hook, somehow convincing her drunken self that she was whispering. "I've got my keys here."

She started patting down her pockets, swaying side to side, and giggling more and more, as she began to realise that she doesn't have her keys.

"I took them off you earlier, Swan, remember?" Seeing the blank look on her face, Hook rolls his eyes and pulls out her set of keys from his leather jacket. "Right after you ordered yourself a double rum, along with mine," he prompted her. "Bloody good idea that was," he mumbled to himself, disapprovingly.

Emma laughs even louder, doubling over with amusement, swiftly followed by loosing her footing, as she struggles to stand tall again. Luckily for her, the pirate's got pretty good reflexes and manages to stop her from falling flat on her face.

Gripping his date tight around the waist, he shamefully greets Snow White, who is now holding the front door open.

"Evening, love," the remorse written on his face. "We did have a key, I've got it right here."

Ignoring the pirate, Snow turns straight to her daughter, "Emma, have you been drinking?" she asks, disapprovingly.

"no!" Emma sniggers, very unconvincingly.

"Emma, it's written all over your face – and you can barely stand!" Snow points out, her motherly side torn between anger at Hook and wanting to protect her daughter.

"you do look terrible, Swan," Killian admittedly points out.

Emma swings around to face him, un-phased by her wobbling feet. "But, you were drinking with me – weren't you?"

"yeah, but I'm a pirate love," he points out, "my rum tolerance is a lot higher than yours."

He smiles a little as he is sure to keep his tight grip on his date, and turns back around to see Snow White's disapproving face.

"we trusted you to look after her, Hook," Snow begins to lecture him.

"I tried!"

"Try harder next time," comes the booming voice of Prince Charming, as he walks up behind his wife. "Emma, get inside."

Hearing the severity in her fathers tone of voice, Emma stumbles in the front door, giggling, as she falls back into Hook's arms a little. He helps to push her back upright, only to be pushed out of the way by Snow White.

"Leave her," she instructs him.

"but-"

"I said, leave her," Snow insists.

Hook shakes his head and exhales in frustration. "Goodnight Swan," he mutters to himself, as the door is slammed in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma is pacing up and down the hallway, frantically tapping her phone against her palm. Hook, on the other hand, is sat on the stairs, smirking a little as he watches her.

"Come on, love, you're gonna wear a hole in the carpet in a minute," he teases, trying to make light of the situation.

"this is no joke, Killian!" she snaps back. "He should have been home hours ago!"

"I'm sure he just lost track of time, he will be home any minute."

"you don't know that! Anything could have happened to him!"

"don't be so melodramatic. If anything had happened to him, love, we would have heard by now"

Just as Emma is about to kick off at Killian, her temper bubbling more and more by the second, they hear a key turn in the lock of the front door.

And in comes Henry. He is smiling to himself, but that's soon wiped off when he sees his mother's face – backed up by Hook's peering eyes from the stairwell.

"oh… hey."

"Hey?" Emma questions. "that's all you have to say, 'hey'?"

"That is generally what people say these days, mum," came the sarcastic response.

"don't get smart with me, kid!"

"Go easy on the boy, Swan," Hook interrupted, from his step.

"Stay out of this, Killian!" Emma snapped at him. "Where were you, Henry? You were supposed to be home hours ago! I've been ringing your phone non-stop."

"no you haven't," the teen protested. "I've had my phone in my pocket this whole time.!"

Henry pulls his phone out of his jeans and pauses a little. She was right.

 _14 missed calls from mum._

Oops.

Killian winces and shakes his head disapprovingly, as Emma raises her voice, grilling Henry.

"You switched it to silent again, didn't you?!"

"well yeah, we were at the movie theatre!"

"Bloody hell! That is so irresponsible, Henry!"

"Give it a rest, mum!"

And with that, he barges past his mum. The pirate pushes himself to one side, out of the way, as the boy grazes past him too.

"Henry! HENRY!" Emma shouts after him, up the staircase.

"Leave it, love. I'll go," Killian steps in. "I think you've worked him up enough."

Still obviously fuming, Emma grunts at him, but sees his point. Killian hauls himself up from his step, and is sure to give an un-impressed Emma a quick peck on the forehead, before plodding up the stairs, following the boy. He peers around Henry's bedroom door, to see him lying on his bed, his eyes glued to his phone.

"The movie theatre, was it?" Hook enquires, breaking the silence.

"with Violet again, eh?" the pirate continues, when Henry doesn't answer. "Good for you, kid. We are happy you're happy, she just worries is all."

"I'm not a kid, Hook," Henry protests.

"I know. Your mother is getting there, she just got worried cause she couldn't get hold of you, mate."

"I forgot it was on silent; I didn't do it on purpose," Henry pointed out, as he perches on the edge of the bed, next to Hook.

"I know. All im saying is, when you're next out with this girl, just think of your mother, okay?"

Henry shoots Hook a look of disgust.

"No!" Hook protests. "Not like that! Bloody hell."

The pair of them laugh and Hook pulls Henry in for a one-armed hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian plods up the stairs, rubbing his eyes a little, weary as the day draws to an end. He reaches the landing with a yawn and a little stretch. Just as he turns to enter their bedroom, he spots Emma across the hall, leaning against Henry's door frame.

She barely acknowledges Hook approaching her, remaining slumped there, as she watches Henry sleep.

"how long have you been standing there?" the pirate lovingly inquires.

Emma half smiles at him, before turning her attention back to her son.

Killian watches his beloved for a minute or two, slowly recognising the look on her face.

He breaks the silence.

"I can see it in your eyes, love." He places his hand on her shoulder. "panic. Whats gotten you so scared?"

"he lied to us, Killian," her eyes still fixed on Henry. "He lied straight to our faces, so easily. He never would have done that before." She turns to face her pirate. "I'm losing him, Killian."

"no, Swan, you're not," he pulls her into a hug. "you're not losing anyone. He is a teenager, okay? Its what they do. But at the end of the day, he will always love you; no matter what. No-one is going anywhere, okay? Look at me," he gently cradles her face, and looks deep into her eyes. "trust me, Emma."

She looks back at Henry, with an arm still snaked around Killian's waist, as he keeps her held in close.

"come on," Killian carefully guides her away, as he pulls Henry's door shut, "let the boy sleep."

The couple stroll across to their own room, with Emma still snuggled into her other half, as they walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stirs a little as she repositions herself in her sleep. She stretches her shoulders out, rolls her head with a little moan, and flips herself onto her side.

But as she does this, she hears mumbling from downstairs. She opens one eye, wondering if her ears are playing tricks on her. Its then that she noticed the empty space next to her, on Killian's side of the bed.

Sounds of her son and the pirate chuckling together, ripples up the stairs. Emma cant help but smile to herself, as she snuggles back under her duvet.

Down in the kitchen, flour covers the sideboards. The pirates leathers have also been turned white, as well as the boy's nose. There is milk splashed over the top of the cooker, and egg shells sprawled across the counter.

Killian and Henry are peering into a frying pan.

"is it supposed to look like that?" Hook asks, the look of disgust spread all over his face.

"I think so…" Henry responds

"is that a question or a statement?"

Hook looks at Henry dissatisfied, before the pair of them are chuckling once more.

Killian pokes at the frying pan a little more, in which lies a watery, deformed… pancake?

The pirate admits defeat, but the boy beats him to it.

"I hate to say it, Hook, but I think this is as good as its going to get."

"Cover it with syrup, and she'll never notice."

Hook slips the frankly lousy attempt at a pancake onto a plate, before Henry pours excess amounts of syrup over the top. Hook adds a glass of juice from the fridge and ushers Henry up the stairs.

Peering his head around the door, Henry spots his mum now fast asleep again, buried somewhere beneath her mountain of bedding.

"mum?" he mutters, as he begins to make his way into the room. "Good morning, mum." He gets closer to the bed, but she still doesn't awaken. Henry sets the food down on the bedside table and gently nudges Emma. "Morning!"

Now she stirs. She winces a little as she starts to open her eyes, adjusting them to the daylight. She stretches out her arms with a groan and pushes herself up against the headboard. Now she is sat upright, she pats Henry on the arm, who has now perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"morning, kid."

"Hook and I made you breakfast," he grins. He retrieves the food from the table and places it onto her lap.

"oh…," Emma responds, spotting the boys' attempt at cooking. "wow. Er, Thankyou."

"okay, so don't freak out-" Henry reassures her, "but we got flour, kind of… well, everywhere."

"don't worry," comes the calming voice of Hook, as he enters the room, "its all sorted." He taps Henry on the shoulder, for reassurance, before he settles himself on his side of the bed.

"Good morning, Swan," he smiles, the happiness beaming in his eyes.

Emma laughs a little to herself, as she wipes a bit of flour away from his hairline.

"Good morning, Killian," she smirks, before they share a loving kiss.

"I gotta go and get ready," Henry announces. "Belle said I could spend some time with her at the library this morning."

"alright, just don't forget to take your phone with you this time," Emma has already switched into mother-mode, as she watches him get up off the bed.

Hook smiles, as Henry begins to walk away, before he turns and asks Emma with a grin, "How's the pancakes, love?"

They laugh with one another, as Henry looks on, from the doorway.

"Hook?" he interrupts. "I never said thankyou, did i?"

"for teaching you to cook?" Emma sniggered. "I'd wait off on that one, kid."

"no!" Henry chuckles briefly. "Just… for everything."

Emma grins, pride beaming from ear to ear. Hook puts his arm around her, and simply sends an approving nod in Henry's direction. He kisses her on the forehead and pulls her in a little closer for an embrace.

"I love you, Swan."

"I love you too, Killian," she states, as she snuggles into her pirate.


End file.
